Web
by crystalgardian
Summary: I have him in my web, and I will make sure he doesn't escape. Claude Centric


Yup… another anime-verse thing… haha, I just had to do it.

As I type this, the thing I have in mind is still vague, so… I guess everyone will see how it turns out when typed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was hungry, so very hungry.

How did he stand it? That demon I tried so hard to distance myself from.

Everyone said we looked alike, I changed my hair, wore glasses when in human form.

To be mistaken for him was something I would not stand for.

He was erratic, like some mischievous cat.

Playing with his food, drawing out games as long as possible, a disastrous nature.

Yet he did things I never had.

A village, absolutely saturated in despair.

A wonderful scent.

I took form just outside, a small child ran up to me, with rust colored hair.

"Sir, sir! You ain't one of 'em right? Can you take me 'n one other out o' 'ere? Please sir?" I ripped the soul mercilessly from him, he fell to the dirt unmarred.

I continued down the walkway, pulling out and devouring the souls of all the pathetic humans I came across.

Finally I came to a house in the center that held quite a few souls.

Unlike its meager outward appearance, the inside was painted lustrous colors and decorated expensively.

The scruffy men sat at a table squandering their money through gamble.

Adequate, but not quite filling.

I sighed, and then stiffened. I had missed one.

I walked back along the road, still taking my time.

The human wasn't going anywhere.

Dusty road, a few shrieks from those I had deemed to sour to eat, I whispered words to make the fires greedy, they ate willingly through their metal shackles, burning huts, factories, fields, bodies.

A hiccup.

I paused. The soul I sensed was different than any I had come across before.

"Please," A child's whisper. "Please don't leave me alone."

Quiet sobbing.

I stepped closer.

He glared at me, eyes that had been soft and angelic with tears hardening instantly to steel.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you." He stated.

I pushed up my glasses, they were forever slipping off. "Oh?"

He stood, dropping the boy as if he never mattered.

But then, his expression changed.

He smiled, as if I was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Haha!" A laugh that was far too pure. "Hahaha! No! Of course I wouldn't kill you!" He dissolved into a fit of giggles, falling to the dirt road, not that it mattered his clothes were already filth ridden.

"Because" The laughter was gone, replaced by a face that was halfway between child and adult. "Then, I would be all alone again, wouldn't I."

I wondered if the child was insane or merely bipolar.

"Yeah." He stood again, but this time unsurely, as though he would fall again if a leaf hit him. He suddenly looked up at me, smiling faintly, but with empty eyes. "You can't leave me."

He shuffled forward, and reached out with his grubby hands.

These clothes were quite new, and I wished to use them again.

I stepped out of his reach, and felt bark against my back.

Was he attempting to corner me?

He smiled happily. "Oh come on. Don't run away!"

Then steel again. He pulled large shards of glass from his pocket.

"You know," he started, staring at the glass with uninterested eyes as he came closer, and closer. "Being alone…" He glanced at me.

I was mildly surprised at the sudden pain. I glanced down as he withdrew his hand from the shard he had stuck through my hand, nailing me to the tree. "I hate it!" He screamed.

"Everyone always leaves me alone!" He went for my other hand, I grabbed it.

He gasped, then looked at me with a very childish pout that contradicted the expression that had adorned his face moments before.

"If you want me to stay with you, I might, but I need you to give me something first." I told him, freeing myself easily.

I wasn't like him, I didn't stay with humans for entertainment, but I could see the logic in pushing a soul, marinating it in the best emotions. This one wouldn't take much work, maybe I would even get a small break.

Widened eyes, childish again. "You will?"

I wiggled fingers on an unmarred hand. "For you, I will turn day into night, sugar into salt, saints into corpses, and dark blue into gold."

He giggles. "You aren't normal, I like you."

I have him in my web, and I will make sure he doesn't escape.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yeah, there we go. Happy, happy, fun, fun…

Review please, I be begging on knees D:


End file.
